


THE LAST GOODBYE

by xMiraChanx



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMiraChanx/pseuds/xMiraChanx
Summary: Goku wants to say goodbye to a special someone before he leaves Earth forever...





	THE LAST GOODBYE

**Author's Note:**

> If the lyric is familiar to you then WE JUST BECAME BFFS! lol

Whis finally walked next to Goku as he saw him pacing back and forth. The third class sayain had been waiting on a certain someone to say his final goodbye.

On New Years Day, Goku was granted a full year of life on EArth to live among his friends and family. A gift to the sayian warrior for always protecting Earth and its inhabitants. Whis orb on his magical staff began to flicker bringing him back to reality back from his daydream. Reminding him that time was up.

"Goku..." Whis trailed off and placed his hand on the third class sayian's shoulder to gain his attention.

Goku stopped pacing and turned his head to look up at Whis.

" I'm sorry but your time is up and I cannot extend it any longer." Whis flashed a small smile in hopes that Goku would find some sort of comfort but fell flat as Goku only nodded and looked down to mask the sorrow that took over his face. Whis took the nod as a sign that he was ready to go back to the otherworld. With a flick of his wrist the magical staff opened a portal.

"GOKU!" A voice shouted and echoed all around them.

Goku's eyes widened as a smile crept up on his face and turned around as a familar body ran into his arms as they buried their face into his strong chest. The smaller frame shivered against his brawny frame. The smile never left the burly sayian as his hand ran through the dark brown fiery locks in efforts to trying to sooth his lover.

"Vegeta..." Goku whispered

Vegeta looked up at the taller sayian revealing his true emotions of Goku's departure. Goku tenderly cupped Vegeta's face as he thumbed away the tears that were cascading down his prince face.

" I'm sorry Vegeta...I never meant to put you in such a situation like this..." Goku whispered. A whisper so low that only Vegeta's acute hearing could only understand. The prince began to cry harder.

Goku placed a finger under Vegeta's chin and raise his head so they could see eye to eye.

" Now its time to say goodbye..." Goku began to sing softly

" I love you babe please don't cry..." Vegeta captured Goku in a long deep heated kiss. One to make sure they would never forget. Goku finally broke the kiss as he heard Whis clear his throat. Goku planted a kiss on the prince forehead and began making his way to the portal and took one last look at his love as he disappeared into the portal. The prince tried to run after Goku only to run through the portal as it dissipated.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled in anguish that he would never see his lover ever again. Sparks of energy began to flicker around the shattered prince. His eyes yield to a teal color has his hair began to go in and out of gold and black. The Prince of Sayians fell to his knees and cradled his belly with his hands. Life began to grow within the prince and for once he truly felt alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Geets....Im hoping to write another chapter or two for this. 
> 
> This whole one shot was inspired by the song Warm Safe Place by Staind


End file.
